


What Happened to Gale

by midnight_756



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_756/pseuds/midnight_756
Summary: What happened to Gale after mockingjay? Here's a version of it!





	What Happened to Gale

After President Snow and Coin were executed, Gale Hawthorne went to District 2. He became well liked, and the hero of many. He became a leader in the emergency squad of soldiers. He lived alone for the first two weeks he was there, but during those weeks he had met a girl. They fell in love quickly.  
They were married soon after they met each other, and they had a son.  
He loved his wife and child, but when his child was only three years old, his wife got sick.  
There were hardly any healers at this time in District 2, so if you were lucky there would be one visiting.  
His wife was on the verge of death, and he was out searching for a healer for days. Finally a kind woman said she was a healer and came to his wife. She was just passing through all the districts before returning home. Everything about this healer seemed so much like home. He thought he recognized her, but brushed the thought away. After that, he thought she knew him, because she was speaking to him like an old friend.  
She must have been about 25. She had hair braided to one side. She had a necklace with a golden cat charm and a little golden pin clipped to the sleeve of her sweater, that was in the shape of a little duck.  
Gale's wife was saved but only for a little while. The healer stayed with her everyday until she was better, but that wasn't enough apparently. She died the very night that she began showing signs of a sickness. Gale went off in search of the healer, to tell her his wife had died, because he believed she would have compassion on him.  
After searching for days, he admitted he couldn't find her, and he took his young son and moved to District 12. He went to the familiar home of Katniss, but Katniss didn't answer the door. His next guess of who would have answered it would've been Peeta, but it wasn't him either.  
Instead it was someone just as familiar, the woman who healed his wife. He finally recognized her because she was in her old home, even after all these years of thinking she was dead.  
"Prim?"

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to keep it short. ;)


End file.
